


I'm Yours

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Gratsu [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Mates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Natsu knows without a doubt that Gray is his, unfortunately his inner Dragon isn't always so convinced, but that's all right because Gray will tell him as often as it takes.





	I'm Yours

   Gray sighed softly as he glanced down at the Dragon-slayer cuddled against his chest, unable to see anything but messy pink hair as Natsu’s face was currently hidden from sight. They had been laid in this position for the last hour, ever since Natsu had dragged him home and practically shoved him down on the couch before falling on top of him and wrapping his arms around the Ice mage and it was clear that he had no intention of releasing him anytime soon. For a moment he contemplated speaking, not liking the silence that had fallen over them, but feeling the fine tremors wracking his mate he settled for tightening his hold on the Dragon-slayer and trusting that Natsu would talk to him when he was ready.

    Eventually, he lifted one hand to begin gently running his fingers through the messy hair, knowing that it was one of the most effective ways of calming the Dragon-slayer and the continued silence was starting to wear on his nerves. Sure enough, it didn’t take long for the tension to start easing out Natsu’s body as the trembling finally stopped, although he still made no move to remove his face from its hiding place and the Ice mage frowned. Natsu had never failed to face him head-on since the near disaster of his season, and he had to admit that this sudden need to hide was scaring him. _Have I done something to hurt him?_ He had been wracking his brains ever since Natsu had first begun to drag him towards his apartment, but he couldn’t come up with anything. They had been in the guild all morning discussing the job the team was going to take the next day, so what the hell had happened to cause this kind of reaction?

  He had wanted to wait, to let Natsu open up in his own time, but the silence was making him antsy, and reluctantly he removed his hand earning a low whine from the Dragon-slayer, and he had to force himself to resist the pitiful noise, his fingers twitching.

“Natsu?” He asked softly, frowning when Natsu shook his head slightly before pressing closer to him, overly warm hands clutching at his back as though he was afraid that Gray was about to try and leave. It had been a long time since the other teen had acted this insecure around him, but usually, he had some idea of what had caused it…and how to help, and he didn’t like not knowing what to do. “Natsu, please talk to me,” he pleaded allowing a bit of his fear and desperation to seep into his voice, feeling bad for playing on his draconic instincts but if it worked, then he could live with it.

   Sure enough, Natsu twitched at his words, and there was a flicker of warmth around the clutching hands that indicated his emotions were rising and Gray carefully held still, he had learned not to flinch away from the heat after seeing the way olive eyes dulled whenever he had in the past. For several minutes the silence continued, but Gray could sense that the Dragon-slayer was actually sorting out his thoughts now and so he waited patiently, gently tracing patterns on Natsu’s back as he felt the other teen’s muscles tensing slightly.

   However, he was unprepared when Natsu suddenly moved, pulling out of his hold and rising until he was straddling the Ice mage and he swallowed hard as he caught sight of the flecks of amber in strangely blank olive eyes. There was something frightening and yet oddly alluring about those eyes, and for a moment all he could do was stare into them. He knew that the amber was a bad sign, that it indicated that Natsu’s inner dragon was too close to the surface, but still… Shaking his head to clear it, he narrowed his eyes as he realised that the Dragon-slayer wasn’t doing anything but staring at him, and he sighed. Clearly, he wasn’t going to make this easy for him.

“Natsu?”

   Warm hands pressed against his chest for a moment and for a second there was a spark of life in the blank eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, but slowly Natsu reached up to brush his fingers against Gray’s cheek. The touch surprisingly gentle considering the wildness simmering just below the surface, and something in the Ice mage’s chest unfurled a the gesture, and he smiled softly before reaching up to mimic the gesture. As soon as his fingers brushed Natsu’s skin, the spark reappeared in the warm olive eyes and this time it didn’t disappear, although there was no sign of the amber disappearing either.

“Mine…” It was barely a whisper, but at least it was a response, not that Gray could draw much reassurance from that as he had no idea what the Dragon-slayer was trying to say. _Mine? What does he mean by that? Is he actually doubting our bond? Is he doubting me?_ He couldn’t find the words to ask the various questions rushing through his mind, and all that escaped was a confused.

“Huh?”

“Mine…Gray is mine,” Natsu repeated in a slightly louder voice, and there was a possessive undertone that had been missing before, and Gray blinked, still confused although at least he now had a vague reference to act from and reaching up to grasp the hand still lightly resting against his cheek he nodded.

“Yes I’m yours,” he said softly as he entwined their fingers, slightly alarmed as the amber flecks seemed to spread at his words and a low growl rumbled through the Dragon-slayer, and he had to force himself not to try and pull back. Usually, reassurances like that were enough to calm the inner dragon, but this time all he seemed to have managed to do was rile it up even further, and he hated the feeling that he might be out of his depth this time.

“Mine…” Natsu mumbled again as his gaze shifted to their linked hands, his voice still containing a hint of a growl. “Mine…” There was barely any trace of the olive left in his eyes now, and Gray was beginning to panic, feeling as though his Natsu was slipping away right in front of him and he still had no idea what had caused this reaction. However, as another low growl escaped from the Dragon-slayer he gritted his teeth in determination, there was no way that he was going to let that happen without a fight.

“Natsu!” Gray snarled as he sat up abruptly, catching the brief flicker that appeared in Natsu’s eyes even as he reached out to stop the Fire mage from toppling backwards, his fingers tightening on his shoulders as he waited for amber eyes to meet his gaze. “I don’t know what the hell is going on in that head of yours! But I am right here, and I have no intention of going anywhere! So get that through your thick head! I am yours!” His voice had risen steadily throughout, and as he finished he leant forward to press a fierce kiss to Natsu’s lips knowing from experience that demonstrations worked better than words with the idiot.

   It took a few minutes, but finally, he felt Natsu beginning to respond, tension draining out of the Dragon-slayer’s body as he allowed more of his weight to rest of Gray. The Ice mage smiled slightly in the kiss as it slowly transformed into something gentler and more reassuring, knowing even before he pulled back that he had finally managed to get through to the stubborn Dragonslayer. “And you are mine,” he added softly as they separated, relieved to find himself staring into warm olive eyes with no sign of amber in sight.

“Gray…”

“Are you back with me?” Gray asked cautiously wanting to make sure, and not quite ready to address the whirling emotions he could see in Natsu’s eyes. The Dragon-slayer seemed to hesitate for a moment, and it reassured him to realise that Natsu was actually taking the time to think about things for once, and finally he was rewarded by small, slightly nervous nod.

“I think so,” Natsu mumbled sounding somewhat lost, and Gray sighed softly, gathering the Dragon-slayer against his chest once more and pulling them both down so that they were sprawled on the couch once more. Ignoring the weak protest his actions produced he wrapped both arms tightly around Natsu, unsurprised when the other teen mimicked his gesture a moment later although there was a trace of hesitation of his movements. When Natsu tried to speak a couple of minutes later, Gray gently shushed him knowing that he wasn’t ready just yet and the Dragonslayer couldn’t hide the relieved sigh that escaped as he snuggled closer to the Ice mage.

****

 “Are you going to tell me what happened?” Gray asked finally when he felt that Natsu had finally calmed down, reluctantly urging the Dragon-slayer to sit up so that he could do the same, scooting back a little so that his presence wouldn’t distract Natsu from replying. He winced as the Dragonslayer curled in on himself at the question and he had to struggle against the urge to pull Natsu back towards him, but he didn’t want to retract the question as he needed to know what had set Natsu off so that he could avoid it in the future.

“I…” Natsu began before trailing off, a faint blush tinting his cheeks as he glanced to the side and Gray had to fight to keep a grin off his face. No matter how many times he had seen it, that blush always made him smile, and he doubted that he would ever grow sick of it.

“Natsu?” He prompted gently.

“She’s always there…whenever we’re in the guild, she’d never far away from you and I know you don’t always notice, but I do…” Natsu explained quietly, his words running into one another through his nervousness and he was still carefully avoiding looking at the Ice mage, his blush intensifying as he added with a hint of anger. “I don’t like her being that close to you.”

“Who?” Gray asked, and then nearly kicked himself as he realised that he already knew the answer and he sighed quietly before asking. “Juvia?” _Of course, it is, no one else has ever managed to set him off like this…_

“Don’t say her name!” Natsu shouted his head whipping around as he glared fiercely at Gray for a moment, but after a second his expression fell, olive eyes widening with alarm and he ducked his head as he muttered guiltily. “Sorry…” Gray bit his lip to stop himself from sighing at the abrupt change, feeling the familiar irritation that came with Natsu blaming himself unnecessarily for things before frowning as he turned his thoughts to the original problem. _Oh Natsu_ , he thought as he realised how difficult it must be for Natsu to sit there in the guild knowing that Juvia was that close…and knowing that she had never managed to move past her crush, no matter how clear they and their teammates had made it that nothing was going to change.

“Come here,” Gray encouraged softly as he raised his arm and Natsu glanced hesitantly at him for a moment, longing and worry warring for control before he gave in and scooted closer. The Ice mage quickly wrapped his arm around the broad shoulders, tugging the Dragon-slayer until he was partially sprawled in his lap and pressed a gentle kiss into messy hair before adding quietly. “You’re an idiot, you do know that right?” Natsu tried to look affronted for a moment before sighing and letting his head come to rest against Gray’s chest before giving a small nod.

“Yeah…”

“Even before we were mates I wasn’t interested in Juvia,” Gray pointed out, knowing that Natsu knew all this, or at least he did when he was thinking clearly. His voice gained a hint of steel as he added strongly. “It’s not going to change now.” He had been so uncertain when he’d first realised how he honestly felt about the Fire mage, and when Natsu had gone into season, and it had been revealed he was his mate…but now he wouldn’t, couldn’t imagine his life without the idiotic Flamebrain, and there was no way he was going to let jealousy or unnecessary fear to come between them.

“I know…” Natsu mumbled, and Gray was relieved to hear the certainty in his words. However, there was still a trace of hesitation in the Dragon-slayer’s eyes as he twisted to peer up at him. “But…”

“Your draconic side isn’t quite so convinced,” Gray finished for him, and Natsu gave a wary nod, well aware that the Ice mage had never been completely at ease with the burden that his draconic nature placed on him, and Gray smiled softly at him as he caught the wariness. “It’s okay,” he soothed and Natsu relaxed at the natural response, his lips finally twitching in a weak attempt at a smile and this time he was the one to reach up, pressing a shy kiss to Gray’s chin as he couldn’t bring himself to pull away enough to reach any higher.

   Gray felt his own cheeks heating up at the silly gesture, although he was relieved to note that Natsu was far redder than he was, ducking his head to return the kiss properly even as his arms tightened around Dragon-slayer. They had got past this flare-up, but he knew that it wasn’t the last time that they were going to face this reaction, especially if Juvia didn’t learn to back off at least a little, and his eyes narrowed in thought as he sat back, and Natsu glanced up at him with a touch of concern.

“Gray?”

“I’ll ask Erza to speak to her again,” Gray replied softly, carefully avoiding mentioning the Water mage’s name so that he didn’t set the Dragon-slayer off again. Ideally, he would have preferred to tell her himself, but she had a habit of not genuinely listening to the words that came out of his mouth if it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Besides he had a feeling that Natsu wouldn’t be able to handle him approaching Juvia for a few days at least.

“Thank you,” Natsu whispered, and there was a wealth of meaning in the simple words and Gray merely gathered him closer with a soft smile.

_Thank you for being mine._


End file.
